Avocato's Visit
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: It's a week after Avocato and Little Cato were separated. Little Cato has just become a prisoner of the Lord Commander after Avocato refused to kill him. To clear his head, Avocato is going to an Animation Nexus parent support group to speak with other parents in animation and hopefully learn to become a better father. (Animation Medley crossover featuring several other cartoons)
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not specifically about Final Space, even though Avocato is the main character. There's a small medley of other characters from a handful of other cartoons that I'm not going to say here because I want you to be a little surprised by who pops up. Before we get to Avocato talking about Little Cato, I have three other characters talking about their experiences and flaws as parents. So whether or not you've seen or even like these shows, I hope you find their insights interesting. Where this takes place is after Avocato refused to kill Little Cato in episode 6's flasback. Usualy my story try to feel as canon as possible, but this exception was a fun experiment, so read, review and enjoy**

It was a bright day on the unnamed planet in the Animation Nexus dimension. Within this dimension, every cartoon ever made, television or movie could come to communicate, hang out and take a break from the storylines of their franchises. even villains found a certain peace within the Nexus that they refused to disturb. Within a small town in the Animation Nexus lays a small one-story office building where several animation parents were meeting to give each other advice on how to be better role models and guardians for their children. The transdimensional uber portal suddenly opened in front of the small office building to reveal a car like mini spaceship holding a blue Ventrexian named Avocato, who was on his way to the meeting at that very moment. After the week Avocato had, he was so lost in remorseful thought staring out the window that he didn't realize he'd reached his destination.

"Here we are, pal." announced the driver, Bender Bending Rodriguez, who was met with silence. Avocato merely stared at nothing for a few moments. He had so much on his mind, so much fear in his heart, that it wasn't until the robot snapped his fingers that he awoke from his trance. "Hey, come on Buddy, you got yarn in your ears? I've got places to be."

"Oh, sorry." he exclaimed as he paid Bender for his services. He gave Bender twenty dollars and was just about to exit the mini ship when Bender stopped him.

"What no tip?" he questioned in frustration.

"Hey, come on, I need money for the ride back." Avocato hastily replied.

"Whatever, cheapskate. Have fun." with that, Bender drove off into the plaza to search for more characters needing a driver. Avocato watched the Uber ship drive off and sighed as he turned towards the small beige building. He calmly entered the building with his thoughts still racing about Little Cato. It was only last week that he was forced to nearly kill his only son but didn't. Now, Little Cato is a prisoner of the Lord Commander, Avocato has lost his second in command position and the only way to ensure his son's safety was to continue serving the Lord Commander. However, he had seen advertisements for this "Inter-dimensional Parent Counseling Session" and thought it would be good for him. One day, he was going to be free from serving the Lord Commander and liberate his son into a better life. Avocato has been a terrible father, and a killer. so this group would aid him in his desire to learn to be a better father. It was the least he could do for his child at the moment. Hopefully, the group would accept him considering he was the second in command to a killer. He walked to the front desk where he was greeted by Waylon Smithers working at the front desk.

"What can I do you today, sir?" Smithers greeted politely

"Hi, I'm here for the parent counseling meeting." Avocato explained, stepping up to the desk.

"Oh, that's just about to begin. It's the fourth door to the right." he replied, pointing down the hallway.

"Thank you." Avocato waved as he made his way down the hall. He passed the meeting for cheapskate bosses, the club for grumpy comedic straight man, and the club for geniuses whose inventions constantly backfire. Once he found the meeting for better parents. He hesitated at first; he was still worried that they would harass him for being a villain, but hopefully, they would accept him as a Ventrexian who wanted to be a better father. With one last deep breathe, he slowly entered the room as to not make a commotion and saw that there were four other characters in the room, who all turned to see that he'd entered their meeting. The only character standing at the end of the chair made circle was a tall red-skinned woman with shades and a big 1970's style hair.

"Hello there," the woman waved softly, greeting the cat. "Welcome to our parent support group. Would you like to take a seat?" she gestured him to the empty folding chair between Master Splinter and Moon Butterfly.

"Very well, thank you." he said modestly, sitting next to the blue-haired queen and the giant rat man. Master Splinter began playing with his fingers anxiously and looking away from Avocato, but it quickly caught his attention and he rose an eye brown in disbelief

"Aw, seriously man? I'm not even a cat." he whispered in annoyance

"My apologies." Splinter replied, clearing his throat, "Force of habit."

"Alright then, let's begin." the woman exclaimed to the group. "Welcome to the Inter-dimensional parent counseling session. My name is Garnet from the series **Steven Universe** , and I'll be in charge of keeping us on track and helping us all give one another advice about why we're here today. We've all come here today because we feel that we're struggling as parents or parental figures to our children. Before we begin, I'd like to thank Moon Butterfly for using her dimensional traveling magic to bring us all together, as well as Rick Sanchez who won't be joining us today. Without them, none of us would be here right now. Thank you, your majesty."

"Oh ho ho, the pleasure was all mine. I need just as much advice as anyone else here." Moon chuckled modestly as Garnet praises her for her efforts

"With that said, let's begin with going in a circle and introducing ourselves and stating where we are from. For example, I've already mentioned that I am Garnet from the show **Steven Universe**. Why don't we begin with you?" she explained, gesturing towards the silver robot monkey sitting in lotus position to her left.

"Oh, very well." The simian replied, standing in his seat for a moment "Hello, everyone, I'm known as Antauri from a series called **Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go**. It's nice to meet you all."

Then the next character stood up and introduced herself. "Greetings, fellow parents, I'm Moon Butterfly from **Star vs the Forces of Evil.** I'm charmed to make your acquaintance." Moon bowed in front of everyone as a sign of modesty before sitting back down. Next was the blue feline.

He gulped in nervousness, feeling a little shy about being a calm, collected meeting after serving in the Lord Commander's military for so long. He swallowed his shyness and spoke up with somewhat "Oh, um... hey. I'm Avocato and I'm from a new series, **Final Space**. I came here because I have a serious problem and I'm hoping you guys can help me."

"Um-hmm, that's why we're all here, Avocato." Garnet added, confirming that the blue feline came to the right place, "and finally, who might you be, sir?" she asked, gesturing towards the tall rodent in front of her

"My name is Hamato Yoshi, but you may call me Splinter. I am from the **2012 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles** dimension, and I would like to thank you for the invitation."

"Any time, Splinter. So since it's a small group, each of us will share their problem and talk about how we can resolve it once the meeting is adjourned. Who would like to go first?" Garnet politely asked sitting down. After a moment of silence, Avocato worked up the courage to share his situation, only to be beaten by Splinter who quickly raised his hand first. "Thank you, Splinter. Tell us about your family." Garnet said with a smile

"It's not something I'm proud, so I was hoping you all could help me. I've pondered this for many days, but I don't think I can handle this feeling any longer. I'm the single, adopted father of four boys, all teenagers."

"Oh, bless your soul, I can barely survive managing one teenage daughter with my husband." Moon interrupted to add the relatable comment

"He he he, thank you. You see, my sons are trained in ninjutsu and are the protectors of New York City in my dimension, where we fight a war with an old foe of mine and protect the earth from alien invaders. They're always out on these reckless adventures and I'm almost always afraid for their well being."

"My daughter is always out on adventures. More than I know about, it's just a part of animated children characters growing up." Moon replied in understanding as she crossed her legs.

"I have a similar query." Antauri added, raising his hand halfway up

Garnet entered the conversation as well "I have a child amongst my team as well. He's still growing but becoming a fine warrior. It's normal to be afraid for their well being. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Avocato just sat silently with his legs and arms crossed, listening to the conversation. He wasn't a good parent like these four supposedly were, what advice could he possibly give these people?

"Well, that's just my story, but it's not my problem." Splinter continued, much to the other's curiosity, "Lately I've been doubting my abilities as a father because I've been accused of child favoritism, which... isn't entirely false in hindsight." Splinter explained remorsefully.

"Would you care to elaborate on that?" Garnet asked with a finger on her chin

"My eldest son, Leonardo is the leader of their team, and when I eventually pass on, they will only have Leonardo to look to for guidance. Not to mention he's my most skilled pupil. I've been passing on more of my knowledge to him than anyone else because he needs more than my other sons. I fear that I've allowed those excess training sessions to display favoritism that I won't wish to obtain, but it's a feeling towards my eldest that I have that I don't want. Garnet, what would you recommend for me to be rid of this problem?"

"Hmm, this is a fascinating issue you have, Splinter." Antauri responded before the Crystal gem could reply "I would first like to commend you for being aware of your problem and wanted to cure yourself of it. Any good father would be aware of that and want to break such a dangerous habit the way you desire to."

"I agree with Antauri," added Moon, "it's never right to have a favorite child, but you clearly don't have that intention. You want to love all of your sons equally, but based on your description, Leonardo apparently does need some extra attention. That doesn't mean you can't give your sons the same amount of attention. "

Avocato was very fascinated by this conversation now, but still remaining silent. He couldn't exactly relate to Splinter's dilemma because he only had one child, but this conflict was interesting to talk about. The blue Ventrexian saw a very loving father within this rodent, but certainly a flawed one. A flawed one who wanted to better himself for his children, reflecting his own desires.

"I understand that," Splinter continued, "but even without the favoritism, how can I prevent my sons from arguing and being rivals with one another?"

"You can't" Antauri simply replied "Siblings or not, anyone living together can get competition and argue once in a while. It's perfectly normal, especially with brothers. Believe me, I live with five people." he chuckled

"Two of my teammates used to fight and compete quite often," added Garnet softly as she returned to addressing Splinter, who was taking in every word that everyone was saying "but they've matured and gotten along much better lately because they've learned the importance of teamwork, respect, and compromise. The best thing to do, Splinter, is try to spend the time you have left with your sons wisely. When they argue, don't take sides and instead compromise with their problem so you don't display any more favoritism."

"It would also help if you had some bonding time with all of your sons together. Perhaps go out for a walk or play a board game of some sorts. That's what I used to with my family." Moon added with a smile

"It's clear to me that your sons look up to you greatly, or else you wouldn't be having these anxieties." replied Garnet with a motherly voice "The best thing you can do is support their anxieties and emotional needs and encourage them to support each other in the face of your war. You all love each other so remember to embrace each other's company."

Splinter embraced the wisdom o his new comrades. He's thought he wasn't a good father because of how he's treated Leonardo compared to his Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. He realized that he did so much for his boys and was a good father, but it was up to him to be a better father before they didn't need him anymore. With a small tear of relief, he spoke "Thank you all for your wisdom. I vow to take it to heart while I can."

"I'm glad we could help, Splinter." replied Garnet. Suddenly, she noticed Avocato who was staring into his lap and just realized he hasn't said a word since this session began. "Avocato, is there anything you would like to contribute to Splinter's conflict before we move on?" she asked curiously

Avocato looked up at everyone and replied

"I only have one child, so I can't relate. Besides, you're all are probably much better parents than I'll ever get the chance to be."

"Just because you have one child, doesn't mean you couldn't have contributed." said Moon, putting a hand on his shoulder. "As I said before, I only have one daughter."

"I'm only a father figure to one boy." added Antauri

"As am I." replied Garnet "The amount of children you have shouldn't affect your abilities as a parent, Avocato, no matter how many you may have."

"Thank you, but I don't have anything to say on the matter. Maybe the next one, but I've got a lot going on right now. So I'll just listen until it's my turn." the blue Ventrexian insisted

"If that's what you wish, but feel free to chime in at any time." smiled Garnet "Now, let's move on to the next story. Who would like to go next?"

"I would."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but it's getting too long, so I decided to make it a 3 shot. I also wanted to include more characters, but I decide to keep the group with these five because they're all from sci-fi shows and I don't want to overload the cast. I submitted this to the Final Space group because we're seeing this story through Avocato's eyes, and he'll be the focus of the final chapter. So leave a review, tell me what you think and have an awesome day.**

 **Credits**

 **Avocato from Final Space**

 **Master Splinter from TMNT 2012**

 **Antauri from Super** **Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go**

 **Moon from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil**

 **Garnet from Steven Universe**

 **Cameos**

 **Bender from Futurama**

 **Smithers from the Simpsons**

 **Rick from Rick and Morty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

"Very well, Antauri, you may proceed." said Garnet, gesturing towards the silver robot. Now it was Antauri's turn to talk about his personal conflicts and what was troubling him. The blue-eyed monkey cleared his throat and sat up to get comfortable.

"It's a bit of a complicated matter. I have but one boy, Chiro, but he's not technically my boy." he began to explain a bit timidly at first as it was a somewhat uncomfortable matter.

"Oh, is he adopted like my sons?" asked Splinter curiously

"No, it's more of a student/mentor relationship that's evolved over time." replied Antauri

"So, like me and my Steven?" remarked the Crystal Gem in confirmation

"Yes, but here's where things get complicated." he stated, sitting up further as he tried to figure out how to word his next sentence "You see, Chiro is the Chosen One to lead our team's protection of our universe. When we first met, we treated him like a child as he was, but we've trained him to be a proper leader and he's grown into one of the most mature young men I've ever met."

"Not to rush you, but where does the father/son issue come in?" Avocato asked, raising an eyebrow "This Chiro sounds like a good kid, you seem to know what you're doin'." he complimented

"Well, thank you, but that's my problem. While we've grown extremely close, we're protective of one another and I owe him my life, I'm not quite certain we _are_ father and son. The words have never been used in canon. I'm not sure if I can consider myself his father figure if I don't have the courage to call him my son. I don't know if he would be comfortable with me bringing it up because he's never known his biological parents. Our relationship is more implied than anything and I've never taken to chance to take our relationship a step further. I don't know what to think or how to feel about these anxieties. What would all say on this matter?" Antauri finished explaining his situation to the group, much to their fascination

Avocato looked around the room as everyone was silent for a moment. Not out of shock, but out of curiosity, they'd never heard a problem like Antauri's before. It was a minor issue, that the words father and son have never been used in canon, but the silver monkey just never worked up the courage to talk to Chiro about his personal feelings.

"So, you've never felt brave enough to call him your son in case the feeling isn't mutual." Splinter stated, stroking his beard

"I mean, in the fanfictions and fanart, you'll hear me say it plenty of times, but I personally have never confirmed it in canon. I wish I had that chance before my series was canceled." he stared into his lap with remorse. Chiro deserved a good father figure, but he fears he never gave the black haired teen the family he needed.

"Hm..." Garnet pondered how she could aid Antauri in his emotional crisis, so she asked him a simple question, "So you haven't used the word 'my son' but what have you done for each other?"

"... I've trained him in his new powers, lifted his spirits in times of crisis, but so has the rest of my team. He's come to me when he has nightmares, he's stowed away on my private missions and he even resurrected me when I sacrificed myself to the Dark Ones..." it's at that moment when it suddenly hit Antauri how much he and Chiro did for each other. He looked up in realization as the others smiled at him and Avocato nodded to him in agreement as he crossed his arms again, "I suppose Chiro and I have done much for each other, haven't we?"

"Exactly," replied Moon, "I don't know what else to consider you two. You certainly sound like a father to me, Antauri." she happily complimented

"I agree with Moon," added Splinter, "It doesn't matter if you call him your son or not or if he calls you his father, what matters is how you express that towards each other, and you clearly display a certain love for one another based on your tellings."

Avocato suddenly felt great sympathy for Antauri, but also a sort of jealousy. A robot who technically wasn't a canon father figure makes a better parent than the blue feline robot did to his own flesh and blood. How could he ever face Little Cato again when this meeting made him realize how much worse of a father he was then he'd realized. "I'd say you're doing great the way you are. "

Antauri smiled and even slightly blushed at the warm encouragement being given to him. Then he received a small hug from the tall fusion sitting next to him who added, "The reason your fandom paints you as father and son is because you _are_ his father figure, like Splinter said, you have a very show and not tell relationship. You don't need to say you're father and son because you express it by protecting one another and battling alongside each other. You don't have to state aloud that you're his adopted father to love. All you have to do is keep loving him the way you do and everything will be fine." garnet explained lovingly "My little Steven doesn't call me his mother even though I act in his mother's place. It doesn't mean he loves me any less."

The silver robot felt a few tears welling in his eyes as he took in everyone's remarks. They were right; he didn't need to say the words father and son in order to love Chiro like one. Chiro said that when he risked his life to resurrect him. Antauri says it when he comforts him from his fears. Antauri hugged Garnet back as Splinter rose to put a caring hand on the robot's shoulder. "Thank you, everyone. I realize now that implications and actions can speak much louder than words. I don't need to tell him he's like a son to me just yet because I know he feels it within his heart." he said, placing a hand over where his heart would be. "I'll never have to worry if I'm good to him ever again." he smiled

"I'm glad you feel that way, my friend," grinned Splinter,

"Yes, you may simply continue to act how you normally would and tell him when you're ready." explained Moon

"Thank you, everyone, I will. I'm ready to move on now." replied Antauri softly, finishing his turn in the session

"Would you mind if I went next then?" asked Moon, raising one hand to her head

"Fine by me." shrugged the blue feline

"Very well, Moon, what would be your situation?" Garnet asked, gesturing towards the blue-haired queen

"Well..." she began abruptly "Mine is but a complicated tale that intertwines with my nation's history. You see, my nation, Mewni, is at war with the monsters whom we've conquered the land from."

" _You_ took _their_ land?" asked Avocato, raising an eyebrow at that last statement

"Yes, but that brings me to the tension with my daughter." sighed Moon, looking into her lap before facing the group again, "Since she's lived in another dimension for training and returned home, she seems to have become more free-spirited than I ever could've imagined. My family has a dark history with these monsters, especially after they killed my own mother." the queen explained somberly

Out of sympathy, the blue feline placed a hand on Moon's shoulder as she paused for a moment to grieve the loss of her mother

"I'm sorry to hear that, Moon," said Garnet sympathetically "I believe everyone here has lost someone in their lives at one point or another." she added, gesturing across the room as the men nodded in agreement "Please, continue your story, how do the monsters relate to your daughter""

Moon wiped a tear from her as she continued "Well, I have my own prejudices against the monsters but my daughter seems to think otherwise. She's bonded with a few of them, and has even had peace gatherings attempting to unite the newest generation of Mewmins and monsters."

Splinter pondered for a moment as he spoke before Moon continued "Hmm, this daughter of yours-"

"Star."

"Your Star, sounds like a peaceful young woman. I think it's excellent that she's trying to create within your homeland." the wise rodent stated his opinion

"I agree," nodded Antauri, "I don't see any harm that could come from creating a peaceful future."

"That's one of my main conflicts. Everything I was ever taught, all I thought I knew my world and about the race of monsters is changing." Moon exclaimed anxiously "As is with my daughter. It's all very complicated, but to make my point, my daughter and I have very conflicting moralities and ideologies that could alter the fate of my kingdom. I won't be queen for much longer, soon Star will take my place and she thinks so much differently from myself. It makes me wonder if she's ready to be a queen, or if maybe I wasn't the best queen. Was I wrong about all of the monsters? Is my daughter right about the hypocrisy of Mewni? I've tried to solve the problems of my kingdom, but instead, I just continued them while my daughter is actually trying something different. It's hard for me to say I'm proud of her because that would be admitting I was wrong for my entire life. What do you all think? I'm sorry, I know that was a lot to take it."

Everone paused for a moment to ponder Moon's situation. It was clearly the most complicated issue talked about so far and no one quite knew what to say yet. Much to everyone's surprise, it was Avocato who boldly spoke first with some interesting advice "Well, your daughter sounds very open-minded and healthy." he began with a smile, "and your kingdom's still standing right?"

"Why yes, it is." Moon quickly replied

"Then I'd say you did a fine job as a queen, and even more so as a mother. Like I said, your daughter sounds very well rounded, and so what if she has a different mindset than you? That's basically the code of teenagers, being rebellious is part of their jobs." he stated as everyone chuckled as they all related to the statement of teens rebelling them one way or another. "You shouldn't be worried that your daughter turned out differently than you expected. I think maybe you're afraid of times changing and people are becoming more accepting of these monsters. It's a scary time for you, I'm sure, but you don't have to change your entire mindset, maybe just learn to see things from Star's point of view so you can at least empathize with her and maybe these big changes to your world won't be so scary." Avocato advised a clear and expressive voice.

The room was silent once again. Ignoring how excellent that advice was, it was even more surprising to hear it coming out of the Ventrexian who was mostly quiet for the entire session, and now was suddenly giving advice like a professional, you'd think from that instance alone he was the one hosting this meeting.

"I... don't know what else we can add." Garnet said with a speechless expression "Avocato-"

"You spoke with such elegance confidence and wisdom, I'd have thought you've been at this for years" the silver robot spoke in awe

"You're truly a wise soul, my friend," smiled Splinter, placing a hand on Avocato's shoulder, "You were holding out on me earlier." he laughed

"..T-that was truly the advice I needed Avocato," Moon took both of his hand in hers and passionately looked him in his confused yellow eyes, "You've really opened eyes to new possibilities and the perfect solution to my crisis!" she stated with glee

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Avocato took his hands back and stood to his feet. He was quite taken back by all this praise. He never intended to be admired like this, he just wanted to learn how to be a better father and be done with it. After all the people he's killed, all the battles he's lead in the name of a killer, the idea that these innocent characters, these fantastic characters in comparison to himself, he didn't want to deceive them or else he'd never gain their trust. "I'm the least wise character here. I'm a terrible father in general, let alone compared to all of you. I only came here to listen at first, but once I got to know you all, I... I just didn't want to be silent anymore. I don't know, I just really don't deserve any of the praise you're giving me. Not after everything I've done." he sat down remorsefully with one hand shamming over his face.

"Avocato... what's wrong?" Moon asked sympathetically "I'm sorry if we overwhelmed you, but it seems like you've been keeping something in."

"Yes," Splinter replied with wide eyes, "Perhaps you've needed to share your story more than any of us. We're here to listen and to aid you with whatever's going on in your family."

"We only have time for one more story, and I'm happy to give up my story in exchange for yours, Avocato." said Garnet with sympathy "Please, why don't you tell us what's going on?"

Avocato actually began to cry a little bit. The tears of anxiety were all coming to head after the week he had, after everything he put his son through, and after the warm friendship being shown to him by these strange characters, he had to let one tear out before beginning his tale. He didn't deserve their pity or attention, but since they were bestowing it upon him anyway, he might as well get the help he'd come here for. He wiped the tear from his cheek, leaned into his lap and sighed, "Okay... but I hope you don't less of me once I've told you everything."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **That's the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be the final chapter and I've saved Avocato for last. I never had anything planned for Garnet, so I'm sorry if anyone's disappointed. Anyway, leave an honest review, I hope you're enjoying the story, there's more to come soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Now it's time for the final chapter. This a quick, but fun story to write and I'd like to thank everyone who supported this story despite how quickly I wrote it. I might have been a little too quick posting this story, but I'm still proud of it. Please read, review and enjoy the final chapter of Avocato's Visit**

Avocato took a deep breath in reluctance. Now it was the moment of truth, it was his turn to describe his story and explain what brought him to the Inter-Dimension Parents Counseling Meeting. If he was going to help Little Cato, he had to rip the bandage off, they had to find out.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning." he sighed

"Most stories tend to." Antauri replied with a "Captain Obvious" tone of voice, resulting in a glare from the blue feline

"Right, well, within my dimension, there's a villain known as the Lord Commander." he began as he crossed his arms and placed them over his knees, "A mad power hungry dictator who reigns terror across the galaxy. His technology and army are the greatest in the universe and he's started endless wars, conquered endless planets, and has taken countless lives without batting an eye. He's insanely powerful, manipulative and sinister." he explained with a grim tone of voice, gaining the curiosity of the remaining four characters. They stared at him with full attention as if they were listening to a fascinating campfire tale. One that was going to take a dark turn very soon

"And where does he fit into your story?" asked Garnet, "Did he harm your child?"

"Attack your home? " asked Splinter, crossing one leg over the other

"B-before we get to that, I have a confession to make," terror ran down his spine. He'd enjoyed this session, meeting these new friends from other animated shows, talking to them about their conflicts. What if they wouldn't listen to him this confession? What would they say? How would they react? "The Lord Commander is a killer, a planet destroyer, and a leader of genocide for his own personal desires to gain endless power..." there was a pause as everyone blinked with curiosity. Moon crossed her arms and Antauri tilted his head in suspense before Avocato confessed his deplorable past "and I was his second in command."

Everyone suddenly got whiplash. Jaws hit the floor as Garnet and Splinter stood up in disbelief and Moon rapidly rushed a few feet away from Avocato. The confession shook the entire room with tension and fear. A villain character, a warrior of death and hatred, here. At a meeting for counseling Through the villain characters of fiction have never disturbed the Animation Nexus, they were still avoided and feared by other characters

"GASP!"

"WHAT?!"

"You're a villain?!"

"Avocato...!" the Crystal Gem removed her glasses in shock, revealing her three colorful eyes glowing with shock. Her future vision could've never predicted that a gruesome villain, or a second-in-command to one, to attend their meeting. What business would a villain have being here? Were they in any danger? Was this "Lord Commander" going to invade the Animation Nexus? So many thoughts were racing through everyone's heads that

Avocato took the hint. He wasn't wanted here now that they knew he was a murderer. He should've known a villain had no place in this meeting. So upon everyone's terrified reactions, he picked up his bag and made his way towards the door, when he was stopped by Garnet. "Where are you going?"

"I knew this would once I told you who I was." Avocato turned around to face everyone again with anxiety, "I came here because I wanted to learn to be a better father for my son, but why should any of you give me help after everything I've done?! I saw how all of you reacted, so I might as well just go." he turned back around making his way towards the door, only for Splinter to grab him by his should and exclaim

"Avocato... we are astonished about your identity, but that wasn't mean you have to go without finishing your story. You state that you're a war criminal, but I haven't sensed any evil within you since you've arrived."

"Said the rat who was afraid of me when I sat next to him!" Avocato's anxiety caught up to him as an argument was about to break out, only to be silenced by Garnet

"ENOUGH!" she exclaimed as she punched the floor with her fist weapons. Everyone turned to the tall gem who brought the meeting back on track. "Avocato, now we completely understand why you were afraid to share who you were, but you stated that you came here to become a better parent. If you truly mean that, if you truly desire to improve yourself for the sake of your family, I insist you sit down and continue your tale, no matter what we think. Quite frankly, I'm shocked that you're a villain, but I'm still more than willing to hear your tale. You probably need to be here more than any of us. Is there anyone opposed to Avocato staying?" she asked, gesturing across the room. Moon and Antauri hesitated for a moment, they weren't opposed to Avocato staying, but it was still shocking news that a dictator's second on command would be here and behave so meekly at first. Clearly, Avocato was an incredibly fascinating character that they wanted to learn more about. Moon and Antauri looked each other in the eye, smiled and nodded in internal agreement and turned to the blue Ventrexian, with Moon stating

"A parent is a parent, no matter what their origin." she said with a smile, "I've recently learned that a parent comes in all shapes and sizes, so as a mother, I feel a certain duty to help a fellow parent in need."

"I'm personally not leaving until you complete your story." Antauri smiled as well, "All this time and we don't even know the name of your child. Please, my friend, continue." the silver robot requested as he gestured towards Avocato's empty seat

The blue Ventrexian was taken back by their acceptance, they weren't rushing him out the door or shaming him for his confession. They were shocked by it at first, but they wouldn't miss this story for the world. "You all still want to hear what I have to say?" Avocato asked in astonishment as Splinter gently sat him back down before taking his own seat again.

"Yes," replied Splinter, "You need our wisdom more anyone else. Let us see how we can help you. So, if you don't mind my asking, how did you come to serve the Lord Commander in the first place?"

With one last deep breath, Avocato finally continued his story while looking down in his lap "You were right before when you said he attacked my village. Long story short, I was one of the best-trained warriors in my village, and when the Lord Commander invaded my village eleven years ago, I had the chose of joining his army, or me and my son being killed by his hands." he made a fist as he reminisced about his meeting of the Lord Commander. He looked up to the others who didn't stare at him in disgust, but more out of curiosity.

"So you didn't have a choice at the time?" Moon put two and two together

"It was a cowardly move, I realize that, but I became his second in command when my son was one year old."

"I see, and we don't even know your son's name yet." Splinter added, stroking his beard

"and how does he tie into this story?" asked Garnet

"Oh right, my son's name is Little Cato and, haha, is he a trooper. I love him with all my heart, but... I've been the worst father in the galaxy." he remorsefully said, sitting back in his seat, "We have spent time together, but I've never told him I loved him. I joined the Lord Commander to protect him, but I allowed my position to corrupt me. I became just as cruel and heartless as the Lord Commander, and my son had a miserable childhood as a result."

"Hmm, despite your actions, it sounds like you always had Little Cato's safety at heart. It doesn't justify the lives you've taken, but you were in a horrible situation." said Antauri

"There's more;" Avocato said dreadfully, "I'm not his second in command anymore. Not as of last week."

"Oh, that sounds good, you've managed to escape from serving him?" smiled Moon

"No, not at all. The Lord Commander above else demanded loyalty in his army. Lately, I had been speaking more with my son and trying to convince him that this was the only life we could afford in a galaxy invaded by the Lord Commander, but I suppose he was listening. Last week, he ordered all of his generals, including me, to swear their allegiance by killing their first born child." he explained with a dark expression. Everyone gasped as Moon and Garnet covered their mouths. The idea that these characters would murder their own innocent children, all for the sake of a monster, it appalled the four characters as loving parental figures that anyone could do that to their beloved children.

"Oh, Avocato, please tell me you-"

"I didn't." the blue feline interrupted, knowing what Moon was going to ask as she sighed in relief. "After all these years, it wasn't until I nearly killed my own son did I finally remember why I was serving the Lord Commander in the first place; out of fear and to protect my son."

"What happened next?" Antauri questioned anxiously, still shaken by the image of all of those children being shot down by their own parents.

"After I shot the men holding my son, I tried to kill the Lord Commander, but he was too fast and powerful. He stripped me of my position and abducted my son. Now if I don't remain a warrior for him, he'll murder Little Cato, and that's my story." he looked around the room as the others stared at him with a fusion of sympathy and awe. It was no wonder the strange feline was here today. He had clearly been through so much throughout the past eleven years and especially this past week. "So now that you know I'm the worst father in animation, and I still have to carry on with my crimes, is there any hope for me to be even a decent father?" he pleaded with a question as the others pondered his story closely. Then Splinter was the first to speak up as he placed another hand on Avocato's drooping shoulder

"My friend, the fact that you spared your son's life and are still risking your life to protect him shows that are far from the worst father out there. I see an extremely flawed, but lost individual who wants to change for the better and is in a terrible situation."

"Splinter's right," added Antauri "You clearly love your son and wanted to do what you thought was best for him, and were willing to become a ruthless monster for him. Now that wasn't right, but it displays your love for him through fear."

"I know it was a cowardly thing to become a killer's second in command, and even now I want to break free from his reign, but I can't." he exclaimed standing up "Not while he still has Little Cato, and has him hidden. So I'm stuck serving him until I can find my son and break him out. I-I just don't know what to do." he felt more tears well up again as he fell back into his seat "I just don't know what I'm gonna do." he covered his face and wiped his tears away

"You're in a horrible position, but it's not the end of the world." Garnet kneeled in front of Avocato and sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder "but you have the true spirit of a parent within you. You love your child and I'm assuming you're going to keep serving the Lord Commander if it means finding your son."

"You can't talk me out of it, it's the only way to assure my son remains alive. I know the Lord Commander well enough that he won't kill Little Cato if I continue to serve him. I'm too valuable a warrior."

"I actually understand your plight, Avocato. I've had to make some cowardice decisions in trying to protect my own daughter." Moon looked down with regret.

"You have?" he rose an eyebrow to Moon's statement

"I once threw myself into a Dark One portal in order to protect my loved ones." Antauri replied, lifting a hand to his chest

"I've been known to overreact and be very protective of my sons." added Splinter with a chuckle

"and I've kept plenty of secrets my teammates in order to protect them." smiled Garnet "We've all made mistakes or sacrifices for the people and places we love, maybe none of us have done anything to your extremes, Avocato, but it's clear that you are willing to change your ways and become a better man for your child. You wouldn't be here if you weren't."

"You really think there's hope for me?" Avocato looked up into Garnet's glasses in desperation "I mean, when this meeting ends, I'm going back to work for the Lord Commander. If I don't both me and Little Cato are gonna die."

"What you're doing is dishonorable, I will admit." Splinter replied with blunt honesty, "However, we cannot stop you from doing what you believe is right if it means saving your child. I understand the conflict of ."

"If there's truly no way out for you right now, just do what you can, be patient and wait for your moment to escape." added the queen of Mewni as she crushed a fist into her palms with a determined grin "I know you can save Little Cato, and even make amends for your crimes, but it's only a matter of how _badly_ you want it. How badly do you want it?"

The blue Ventrexian stared at Moon for a second before seeing the smiling faces around the room. Smiles of encouragement shined upon him, making him feel a 'human' as opposed to a monster. He knew he'd made so many mistakes and was only going to make more, but once he freed Little Cato they could begin a new, happier, independent life from the Lord Commander. There was hope for him, he was beginning to become a better father already, and it was thanks to his new comrades that he could learn from his mistakes and be the father Little Cato deserved once he found him. "I want it." he spoke with great determination as he stood up and stepped in the middle of the circle, "I want, no, _need_ to find Little Cato. I don't want to serve the Lord Commander anymore, but I don't have a choice. I want to be the father my son has always needed. I'm going to work for my son back and give him a new life, no matter what it takes and no matter _how_ long it takes!"

Garnet and Antauri applauded the feline as Moon and Splinter simply smiled with pride as fellow parents. They were witnessing the blossoming of an amazing father who was ready to do whatever it took to gain a second chance with his family.

"That's excellent to hear, Avocato." grinned Antauri as happily shook his hand "When I came to this meeting, I never imagined meeting such a complicated character such as you, ha ha ha."

"It does my old heart well to see a 'man' like you evolve into a loving parent for a child." Splinter chuckled as he patted Avocato on the back. This time, Avocato embraced the attention, he wasn't ashamed of the attention anymore because he felt as he was slowly but surely beginning to earn it. He's been a terrible father, but since he spared Little Cato's life, he was showing improvement as a father and these new friends helped him realize that there was hope for him no matter what he's done in the past. All of this brought yet another tear to his eye,

"Well, I want to thank all of you for your help and giving me a chance to share my story today." Avocato wiped his eyes with a smile as he shook Splinter's hand as a sign of friendship

"Well everyone, that's our time," Garnet said, standing up and clapping her hands once "I'd like to thank all of you for joining together, sharing your stories and being supportive of one another. You will all be returned to your respective universes and I hope you all have taken something valuable from our hour." with that, Garnet opened the door and gestured everyone out the door politely. Everyone picked up their light belongings and said their goodbyes as they made their way to the door

"Well, I guess this is goodbye. It was a pleasure meeting and speaking with all of you." Antauri said, levitating out of the door.

"Indeed it was." smiled Moon "It was certainly enlightening."

"May our paths cross again one day." waved Splinter

"Amen, brother." Avocato shook Splinter's hand one more time was the characters exited the buildings and went their separate ways. As for Avocato, he would continue to serve the Lord Commander for another three until he was assigned a mission to hunt called E 35-1, and meeting a strange space prisoner named Gary Goodspeed who would aid him on his quest to save his beloved child.

 **THE END**

 **I hope this came out well, I tried to make Avocato sympathetic despite serving the Lord Commander, but it's honestly hard to imagine him as a villain, which is why I'm hesitant to write another Final Space story about Avocato's past. Because Avocato is the easiest Final Space character to write and he's a fun character to write for as well. I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you have an awesome day**


End file.
